


[Fanmix for] a rescue shop within a yard of hell

by Flowerparrish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Podfic Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Fanmix for my podfic of SashaSea's "a rescue shop within a yard of hell"
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Fanmix for] a rescue shop within a yard of hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] a rescue shop within a yard of hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066697) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 
  * Inspired by [a rescue shop within a yard of hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482048) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



1) **Sinnerman / Nina Simone**

We got to run to the rock  
Please hide me, I run to the rock  
Please hide me, run to the rock  
Please hide here

2) **Run Boy Run / Woodkid**

Run boy run! This world is not made for you  
Run boy run! They're trying to catch you  
Run boy run! Running is a victory

Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you  
Run boy run! They're dying to stop you

3) **Icarus / Bastille**

Look who's digging their own grave  
That is what they all say

4) **Angel with a Shotgun / The Cab**

They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for

5) **This is War / Ingrid Michaelson**

I won't surrender  
I will fight better  
You lock me out, you knock me down  
But I will find my way around  
I won't surrender  
This is war

6) **Weight of Living, Pt. II / Bastille**

All that you desired, when you were a child  
Was to be old, was to be old  
Now that you are here, suddenly you fear  
You've lost control (lost control)

7) **Remains / Bastille, Rag'N'Bone Man**

Way down deep where the shadows are heavy  
I can't help but think of you  
In these four walls my thoughts seem to wander  
To some distant century  
When everyone we know is six feet under

When all of our friends are dead and just a memory  
And we're side by side, it's always been just you and me  
For all to see

8) **The Run and Go / Twenty One Pilots**

I can't take them on my own, my own  
Oh, I'm not the one you know, you know  
I have killed a man and all I know  
Is I am on the run and go.

9) **Way down We Go / KALEO**

Oh, 'cause they will run you down, down 'til the dark  
Yes and they will run you down, down 'til you fall  
And they will run you down, down 'til you go  
Yeah, so you can't crawl no more


End file.
